This invention relates to a plug-in and disconnect aid for plug-in subassemblies such as printed circuit subassemblies which can be plugged into a mechanical arrangement such as rack subassemblies. Such disconnect aids have a lever which is connected with the plug-in subassembly and the lever directs force against a catch element of the rack subassembly providing insertion aid during plug-in, and disconnect aid during removal of the plug-in subassembly.
In known systems the normally rectangular parallelepiped plug-in subassemblies are plugged into frame-type rack subassemblies equipped with guides until the plug-in elements arranged on a back panel mate with the corresponding elements of the back-side wiring. When using plug-in subassemblies in a double to triple European format with, for example, up to three 96-pole housing plug connectors, the required plug-in and disconnect forces increase to such a degree that a lever system must be designed to reduce the force required to be exerted when plugging and disconnecting the subassemblies.
A plug-in and disconnect aid, as described above, is already known from the German Offenlegensschrift DE No. 34 07 877. In this design the end piece has a guide element which meshes with one key of the transverse rail of the rack subassembly. In this design the guide element is led to mate against a corresponding guide of the transverse rail. By means of the frontal panel the lower and upper transverse rails are thus coupled. The side of the guide element facing the transverse rail is designed in a step-shaped pattern.
Said shape forms a stop for a spring serving as a catch, which is mounted in a contour fitting manner in the keyway of the transverse rail.
It is the object of this invention to design a plug-in and disconnect aid device which substantially reduces the spatial requirement for the lever while simultaneously reducing the force required to be exerted when plugging in and disconnecting the plug-in subassemblies.